Lycée Conan Doyle Salle 221B
by BluHair
Summary: Entre Sherlock Holmes l'associal, Jim Moriarty l'excentrique, John Watson l'émotif et Irène Adler la provocatrice... Être nouvelle au lycée Conan Doyle n'est décidément pas de tout repos! (AU!School)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everbody! C'est partit pour mon premier AU et ma première fic sur ma série préférée avec Doctor Who et GOT: Sherlock! Enfin si vous êtes là c'est que vous devez être au courant.  
Joker: Bien joué Sherlock! ... Oh wait...  
Bon! J'espère que vous passerez un excellent moment auprès des personnages que vous connaissez déjà mais aussi avec mes OC parce que... Bah j'aime caser mes perso' :3**

****

Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à la BBC, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et bien sûr notre maître à tous: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! (et non ce n'est pas du tout la plus indiscrète des référence que je lui ai faite dans cette fic!)  


* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Kate passa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux blonds coupés à la garçonne, le regard rivé sur le panneau situé devant l'immense portail blanc. Il indiquait « Lycée Conan Doyle » en belles lettres dorées. L'adolescente soupira, quelle poisse d'arriver en court d'année dans un nouveau bahut. Certes, elle était venue à dix heure au lieu de huit mais elle avait une excuse : Panne de réveil. Cliché peut-être, mais c'était la vérité au moins. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et attendit qu'un membre du personnel vienne lui ouvrir. Il n'y en eu pas un mais deux : Une femme à la peau brune, aux cheveux bouclés et à l'air profondément agacé par tout ce qui entrait dans son champ de vision et un homme brun plutôt pâle dont l'intelligence n'avait pas l'air de se refléter dans ses yeux bleus vitreux. Tous deux devaient approcher la quarantaine et évaluèrent la jeune fille d'un même regard blasé. La femme lui fit signe de les suivre, sans qu'une parole ou le moindre « bonjour » ne franchisse leurs lèvres. Dupont et Dupond (comme elle avait finalement décidée de les surnommer de par leur attitude identique) la menèrent jusque chez le proviseur où Kate fut surprise de découvrir que l'homme assit à l'immense bureau en chêne ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Son nez long et ses oreilles un peu trop grandes qui lui donnaient un air de renard étaient loin de le rendre comique, bien au contraire : tout chez lui respirait l'ordre et l'autorité. Elle déglutit et tenta d'avoir l'air décontractée comme à son habitude.

-M'sieur Holmes... Marmonna-t-elle.

-Miss Wintson. Répondit il, souriant, accentuant là sa ressemblance avec un renard particulièrement fourbe.

« Sourire hypocrite » Nota-t-elle en mettant les mains dans les poches de son uniforme (entre pantalon et jupe elle avait de loin préféré le premier) et en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

-Donc... ? Mes dossiers sont OK non ? Je dois ajouter un truc de politesse... ? « Ravie de vous rencontrer et d'avoir été acceptée dans votre merveilleux établissement » ?

-Je me passerais volontiers d'autant d'hypocrisie miss.

« Il peut parler le vieux... Enfin le presque vieux... »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules alors que lui se levait.

-Vous êtes en seconde trois. Je vais vous conduire à votre salle de cours.

-Trop aimable m'sieur.

Ils passèrent devant le bureau de la secrétaire qui pianotait sur le clavier de son BlackBerry dernier cri et qui ne leva les yeux qu'une seconde pour sourire au proviseur avant de retourner à son téléphone.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous que je me déplace, je dois juste récupérer un élève qui, par le plus grand des hasard, se trouve être dans votre classe.

La blonde acquiesça et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, les décoiffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà si c'était possible. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard en biais et la moue légèrement sceptique du proviseur quand à son geste. Ils allèrent jusqu'au second bâtiment et montèrent au deuxième étage où ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle 221B.

-Bis ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Même nombre de salles dans les deux bâtiments. C'est pour éviter de les confondre sur les emplois du temps.

-Ingénieux...

-N'est il pas ?

Elle roule des yeux avec un sourire en coin. C'est pas la modestie qui le mordait celui là... Mr Holmes ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra, faisant se lever tous les élèves comme un seul homme. Tous excepté un : Un garçon assit au fond de la salle, aux cheveux bouclés et au regard de glace, les mains jointes soutenant son menton. Sa chemise était mal repassée et sa cravate trop lâche. À sa vue, le proviseur eut un reniflement qu'elle aurait peut-être jugée de méprisant.

-Sherlock, dans mon bureau. Miss Hooper voici votre nouvelle élève (il poussa Kate dans la salle, manquant de la faire s'étaler sur le sol). Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, bonne journée.

La professeure répondit d'un timide « au revoir monsieur » qui s'avéra inutile du fait qu'il avait déjà claqué la porte, entrainant le garçon par l'épaule.

-Katherine Wintson c'est ça ?

-Juste Kate s'il vous plaît.

Miss Hooper eut un sourire tendre, un peu innocent, avant d'ajouter :

-Prends la place de Sherlock pour l'instant, il n'est pas près de revenir.

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête et alla au fond de la salle où elle s'avachit sur sa chaise. Cette prof était sans doute une crème, mais ça n'allait pas l'encourager à bosser la physique-chimie, loin de là.

-Salut. Lui dit une voix alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler.

Elle tourna la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur et découvrit un garçon blond cendré, aux traits fatigués et aux yeux pourtant pétillants de vie.

-Salut. Répondit Katherine.

-J'm'apelle John Watson.

-Kate Wintson, enchantée. Il a fait quoi celui qui s'est fait emmener par le dirlo ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement avide d'en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle classe.

-Il a poussé un prof à la tentative de suicide.

-Oh.

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait su dire, mais dans sa tête les questions fusaient et surtout la plus importante : « Est-ce que ce lycée était une planque de psychopathes en mal de meurtres ?! ». Certes, elle avait fait beaucoup de conneries dans ses précédents établissements, mais de là à la foutre dans un coin pareil ?! Et ce gars, Mr Holmes, était il le chef d'un groupe de terroristes qui engageraient des enfants pour faire le sale boulot ?

« Bon ok, je vais peut être un peu loin dans ma théorie du complot... » Songea Kate.

Elle observa cependant les élèves les plus proches d'elle avec minutie : Un garçon brun, qui semblait être le seul à porter l'uniforme correctement, mâchait un chewing gum, ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles à sa gauche se trouvait une métisse à l'air rêveur en train de griffonner sur son cahier. Bon, jusque là, rien de bien anormal. La blonde se tourna un peu et repéra deux autres filles en train de parler à voix basses, gloussant par moment : l'une aux cheveux châtains terminés en tie and dye et l'autre, une grande brune aux yeux clairs et aux pommettes hautes. Donc, mis à part le fameux Sherlock tueur de profs, la plupart des élèves de cette classe semblaient parfaitement normaux. D'ailleurs l'heure passa tranquillement sans qu'un quelconque terroriste ne vienne faire sauter quoi que ce soit ou qu'on ne prenne quiconque en otage. Alors qu'elle sortait de la classe, le susnommé John la rattrapa.

-Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ? Proposa-t-il.

-Monsieur psychopathe est au rendez vous ?

-Oh tu sais il n'est pas touj-

-Sociopathe. Pas psychopathe. Lâcha une voix froide dans leurs dos.

La blonde sursauta alors que l'autre soupirait bruyamment.

-Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules d'un air neutre mais Kate remarqua la lueur amusée dans son regard de glace, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

-Sherlock c'est ça ? Moi c'est-

-Kate Wintson. La coupa-t-il. Je sais. Mon frère m'a parlé de toi.

Son frère... ? … C'était sans doute un gars plus vieux, en terminale peut-être, faisant parti du comité des élèves qui aurait parlé d'elle à un repas de famille, par hasard.

-Et d'ailleurs, t'as reçu quoi pour ce que t'as fait à ce pauvre Mr Dimmock ? Demanda John.

- « Pauvre ». Ricana le bouclé. Ce n'est qu'un crétin qui par on ne sait quel miracle est devenu prof...

-Contentes toi de répondre Sherlock...

-Renvoi de trois jours. J'ai le droit de rester déjeuner ici et avant que cette andouille d'Anderson me foute dehors. Ou sa trainée de Donovan.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler d'eux de la sorte Sherlock... T'as assez d'ennuis comme ça... Tu as déjà beaucoup de chance de n'être viré que trois jours pour ce que tu as fait...

-Ils savent se que je pense.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil. Ce garçon dégageait un aura de « je m'en foutisme » incroyable et même plus élevé que le sien, et c'était peu dire. Elle rougit légèrement quand il tourna la tête pour la regarder, remarquant par la même occasion qu'elle le fixait depuis quelques secondes.

-Déjà raccommodé deux fois ? Questionna-t-il en désignant l'uniforme de la blonde. Tu es nouvelle pourtant. Oh mais non bien sûr... C'est un chiot particulièrement turbulent à ce que je vois. Petite taille poils blancs ? Donnes lui des vieilles peluches il évitera de se rabattre sur tes vêtements.

-Sherlock non...

-Tais toi John, j'ai besoin de décompresser et le couloir n'est toujours pas autorisé aux fumeurs que je sache.

Kate, quand à elle, le dévisagea.

-... T'es un stalker ? C'est ça ?

-Non. Un observateur.

Elle regarda sa tenue, certes c'était mal recousu mais il fallait vraiment faire attention pour remarquer le fil bleu marine de la même couleur que le pantalon d'uniforme.

-J'ai jamais sortit mon chien de la maison... Comment t'es au courant ?

-Les poils blancs qui ne montent pas plus haut que mi-mollets. Turbulent ? Les petites traces de morsures sur tes mains et les trou mal recousu de ton pantalon. C'est courant chez les chiots de mâchouiller tout ce qui leur passe sous la truffe. D'autres questions ?

L'attention de la blonde se porta sur Watson et elle demanda, d'une voix étranglée par la surprise et peut être un tout petit peu la peur :

-C'est un robot pas vrai ?

-Pire que ça.

Décidément, on l'avait bien envoyée dans le coin le plus bizarre de Londres. Rien que la présence de ce gars le prouvait.

-Et si nous allions manger ? J'ai une faim de loup !

Comme pour accompagner ses propos, John se frotta le ventre, arrachant finalement un sourire amusé à Kate. Ses deux là étaient amis, ça sautait aux yeux, mais on aurait dit qu'ils avaient tout deux été issus de mondes parfaitement opposés.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Se contenta de répondre le brun.

-Tu n'as jamais faim de toutes manières. Répliqua le blond. Et toi Kate ?

Son estomac répondit à sa place, d'un gargouillement disgracieux, la faisant rougir à nouveau.

-Heu... Ouais... Un peu quoi...

Ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers la cafétéria où John opta pour une salade de pâtes et Katherine un sandwich à la dinde. Il s'installèrent à une table ronde et commencèrent leur repas (enfin pas Sherlock puisqu'il ne mangeait apparemment jamais). Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune au tie and dye qu'elle avait repérée plus tôt les rejoignit, étreignit John et l'embrassa sur la joue, provoquant une mimique agacée de la part de son ami qui préféra tourner la tête.

-Tu m'as pas attendue ! Se plaignit la nouvelle venue.

-Désolé Mélanie... Je faisait connaissance avec la nouvelle.

« L'enfoiré ! » Ne put s'empêcher de penser la concernée. « Sa copine va me haïr si elle pense que je le drague! »

Cette dernière identifia la blonde puis sourit.

-Alors je vais rester avec vous ! Dit elle. En plus Irène m'a lâchée sous prétexte de « je dois voir quelqu'un ».

Elle prit la chaise libre, au grand damne de Sherlock qui la foudroya du regard. Visiblement, le fait que son -meilleur?- ami ait une petite copine n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir plus que ça, loin de là. Cela ne semblait pas être la seule chose qui l'insupportait puisqu'il suivit d'un regard froid l'arrivée du garçon aux écouteurs et son amie la métisse. Mais au final, ce gars appréciait-t-il quelque chose ? Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis plus de vingt minutes, et Kate se posait déjà la question. Enfin après tout il avait dit lui même que c'était un asocial... Qu'il ai de mauvaises relations avec la plupart des autres élèves n'était finalement pas étonnant.

-C'est Jim et Cannelle. (Mélanie s'était penchée à son oreille) Ils sont toujours ensemble mais je crois pas les avoir vu se parler plus de deux fois. Elle est au club de dessin du lycée et lui... Lui ne fait rien de spécial. Enfin pas que je sache. Et je sais tout sur tout le monde. Affirma-t-elle.

-Irène sait tout sur tout le monde. Rectifia le bouclé. Tu te contentes de répéter.

-Ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets !

-Et il s'y met tout le temps. Ajouta John avec un sourire taquin.

La blonde haussa un sourcil. S'il ne pouvait pas le supporter, pourquoi rester avec lui ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Mélanie dit :

-Il est pas vraiment méchant. On l'aime bien au fond.

« Pas vraiment méchant »... Ok sans doute, mais si elle pouvait éviter, à l'avenir, qu'il devine sa vie à cause d'un pantalon mal cousu ça l'arrangerait. Beaucoup même.

* * *

**Ok ok cette fic devrait s'appeler référence mania. Bref! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de publier le prochain mais je ferais au plus vite! Oubliez pas de laisser une p'tite review ça fait plaisir et puis à la prochaine bande de gens!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**EH BIM! Nouveau chapitre dans vos faces!  
Joker: Et t'as pas eu la moindre review.  
Je... Je sais oui... *part pleurer puis reviens* Bon! Peut-être que je changerais le résumer pour attirer plus de monde.  
Bref. Pour ceux qui lisent sans mettre de review (tout est possible) jeee... Vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Ce chapitre est moins "happy" que le premier mais j'essais toujours de garder une pointe d'humour pour alléger le tout :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sherlock avait tenu parole et quitté le lycée juste après la pause déjeuner. Ou plutôt disparut au détour d'un couloir, provoquant une expression effarée de la part de Kate dont la bouche avait dût rester ouverte pendant bien dix secondes.

-C'est son truc. Avait dit John en soupirant. Faudra que tu t'y habitue.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres et elle eut même l'occasion de parler un peu avec la dénommée Cannelle pendant le cours d'anglais, où elles s'étaient retrouvées à côté. La métisse semblait un peu réservée et la blonde avait remarquée que son regard jonglait souvent entre elle et le brun aux écouteurs, quelques rangs devant elles. Elle avait même eut l'occasion de voir quelques un des croquis sur les cahiers de la brune. Nul doute : Cette fille avait un talent pour ça ! Les autres membres du club d'art devaient s'en mordre les doigts.

Les cours se terminèrent à dix-sept heure, et déjà il commençait à faire sombre. S'étant attardée à parler avec Cannelle qu'elle avait accompagnée jusqu'à son club, elle avait dût retrouver la sortie seule et quand elle fut dehors, la Lune était déjà apparut dans le ciel. Elle passa le grand portail blanc et repéra une silhouette adossée à ce dernier.

-Tu sors tard. Dit Sherlock de son habituelle voix grave, qui laissait penser qu'il était plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

-Tu ne devais pas être viré toi ? Répliqua-t-elle.

-J'attendais John.

-Il est sortit par l'autre portail avec Mélanie. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

Le brun se releva en marmonnant un « je sais » presque inaudible.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dit « J'attendais ». Je sais très bien qu'il ne viendra pas.

-Alors pourquoi attendre ?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et mettre les mains dans ses poches de veste avant de tourner les talons :

-T'habite où ?

La question était des plus banale, pourtant, la blonde sentit son cœur rater un battement. Pour camoufler sa gêne, elle renifla d'un air suffisant.

-Brick Lane. Répondit elle.

Elle mentait. Et il savait qu'elle mentait, mais il ne lui fit pas remarquer.

-C'est pas loin de chez moi. Et j'ai un taxi qui m'attend. Tu viens ?

Kate le dévisagea comme s'il lui avait sortit que le père Noël était au centre commercial en train de danser en slip.

-A moins que tu ne préfère marcher.

-Non ! … Enfin... Merci... Oui je veut bien...

Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de mètres et même s'il lui avait dit, la blonde ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise : Un taxi était bien garé là et fit un appelle de phares au bouclé qui lui ouvrit la portière.

-Il nous dépose à Baker Street ça te vas ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent tous deux installés.

-Hm... ? Ah heu... Ouais super. Merci.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Je sais ! Je peux bien me répéter non ?

-C'est stupide.

-Non c'est polit ! S'énerva-t-elle en croisant les bras, visiblement agacée.

Ils ne pipèrent mot du trajet chacun regardant par sa fenêtre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sherlock fit s'arrêter le chauffeur.

-Si tu descends là tu aura moins à marcher que si l'on t'arrête à Baker Street.

-Ok... Bah... À dans trois jours alors.

Il ne répondit pas et claqua la porte dès qu'elle eut récupérée son sac. La blonde attendit que le taxi soit hors de vue pour prendre la direction toute opposée de Brick Lane. Elle mit une demi heure à arriver dans un quartier tout complètement différent que celui dont elle avait parlé au garçon. Les immeubles étaient tagués, des canapés étaient laissés à l'abandon sur la plupart des trottoirs et ce depuis plusieurs jours, les sacs poubelles avaient été éventrés par des gamins où des chiens et leur contenu était éparpillé autant sur le bitum que dans les misérables coins de verdure qui n'avaient jamais été entretenus d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Il faisait nuit noire, et dieu sait qu'elle détestait rentrer chez elle aussi tard. Mais elle refusait de se faire cataloguer à nouveau en révélant qu'elle vivait dans un des quartier les plus désolant, pauvres et mal famé de Londres et peut-être même d'Angleterre. Kate rejoignit un bâtiment gris de saleté et y pénétra en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied. Sa mère avait encore oubliée de la fermer. Mais pensait elle seulement à quelque chose, autre que son précieux Jack Daniels et ses clopes ? Non. La jeune fille siffla et attrapa la boule de poils qui fonça vers elle, laissant le chiot lui mordiller les doigts.

-Tracy ? Appela-t-elle. T'es là ?

-Ta gueule. Lui répondit simplement la dite Tracy.

-Elle est où maman ?

-'Sais pas.

Elle savait très bien, et Kate aussi. Mais un jour elle espérait que sa grande sœur lui réponde « maman ? Eh bien sortie chercher du boulot ! » mais non. Quand elle répondait « sais pas » c'était une manière d'oublier que jamais leur mère ne ferait autre chose que rester étalée sur le canapé en train de faire passer sa gueule de bois omniprésente avec des dizaines de cachets et des cigarettes mal roulées. La blonde ne prit même pas la peine d'aller dans le salon et monta directement dans sa chambre, son chien toujours dans les bras, et s'y enferma à double tours avant de s'allonger sur son vieux lit grinçant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour vivre ailleurs, loin de tout ça. Le chiot jappa, la faisant tristement sourire alors qu'elle continuait de se laisser mâchouiller les doigts sans broncher. C'était un petit Jack Russel d'environ deux mois qu'elle avait récupérée d'une portée qu'avait eut la chienne d'une de ses voisine, il était tout blanc excepté autour de l'œil droit où il avait une petite tache noire. Patch, c'est le nom qu'elle lui avait finalement donné après y avoir réfléchit plusieurs jours.

-J'vais bosser. Lança Tracy à travers la porte. Tu te démerde pour manger ?

-Comme d'hab.

-Ok. A d'main.

Kate l'entendit descendre les marches d'un pas chancelant à cause de ses talons aiguilles trop hauts. Elle ne lui disait rien à propos de ces tenues qu'elle detestait et son job pourrit, si elle pouvait encore vivre dans ce coin pourrit et continuer ses études, c'était uniquement grâce à sa sœur. Mais plus le temps passait, moins elle avait envie de rester au lycée. Plus le temps passait, plus ses résultats chutaient. Plus le temps passait, plus les établissements qui l'acceptait se faisaient peu nombreux, réduisant les efforts de sa sœur à néant. Elle s'en voulait, mais tout l'empêchait de se concentrer en cours. Sa mère, sa condition, son père absent, Tracy qui jouait les pute. Tout.

Vidée d'énergie, elle se recroquevilla et s'endormit, serrant Patch contre son cœur, se sentant apaisée par sa respiration.

Les trois jours suivant se passèrent de la manière la plus banale qui soit. A l'exception que contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'avait pas reçu de sanction pour une quelconque enfreinte du règlement depuis son arrivée. Elle avait fait plus humble connaissance avec les élèves de sa classe, en particulier Irène, l'amie de Mélanie, qui s'avérait être une fille sympa quoique un peu provocatrice sur les bords. Sa chemise était toujours ouverte suffisamment pour que même sur elle, cet hideux uniforme ai l'air sexy. Elle pu également échanger quelques paroles avec Jim, qui se révéla être un garçon des plus... Spécial. Elle ne saurait pas trop comment le qualifier... Avec son sourire qui paraissait très niais aux premiers abords mais qui finalement avait quelque chose de quelque peu malsain et ses idées toutes aussi bizarres les unes que les autres... Excentrique, c'était le mot juste qui le définissait à la perfection.

Enfin, Kate s'attachait un peu à chacun d'eux. Tant qu'ils ne seraient au courant de rien au sujet de sa vie, tout irait bien, et si elle avait de la chance, elle pourrait même finir sa scolarité ici. Même Mr Holmes semblait de son côté pour garder son secret puisque les profs ne semblaient rien savoir eux non plus.

Un matin, Sherlock était de retour en classe, mais plus distant. Il semblait encore plus froid avec John et Mélanie et d'avantage désagréable avec les pions et enseignants. Il eut même droit à quatre heures de colles de la part de Dupond (Anderson) pour lui avoir demandé de se taire car « Il faisait baisser le QI de tout le bahut » ainsi que deux supplémentaires de Dupont (Donovan) pour lui avoir demandé si elle avait bien « récurée le sol chez Anderson, vu l'état de ses genoux ». Kate avait manquée de s'étouffer pour ne pas rire tant les remarques étaient bien trouvées. En faite, de tous les élèves avec qui elle avait parlée, Sherlock était de loin le plus étrange. Surtout à cause du fait qu'il soit toujours en train de vous regarder comme s'il vous scannait intégralement, sans mettre de côté la moindre parcelle d'intimité. C'était fascinant et effrayant à la fois, selon Watson, mais surtout effrayant d'après Katherine. Le bouclé pouvait d'ailleurs s'avérer être très mauvaise langue quand il s'y mettait, mais il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de dire des choses blessantes. Comme un gamin qui dirait à sa mère qu'elle est grosse parce qu'il la voit comme ça mais pas dans l'intention de lui faire de la peine. Ça avait quelques chose de touchant, même si Sherlock avait 16 ans.

-Sherlock. Lâcha John.

Pas de réponse.

-Sherlock.

Silence.

-Bon sang tu vas te décider à répondre ?!

-Non.

Depuis ce matin ça n'arrêtait pas, il boudait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait comme l'impression que ça avait un rapport avec son exclusion et aussi le couple que formait son ami avec la brune.

« Un vrai gosse. » Ne put s'empêcher de penser la blonde avec un fin sourire.

-S'il y a un problème dis le ! Mais arrêtes de te murer dans le silence comme ça c'est insupportable ! Ajouta Mélanie.

Les pupilles de glace du brun eurent l'air de la transpercer de part en part, tant le regard qu'il lui lança était venimeux.

-Mycroft. Il me choppe tous les soirs pour me menacer d'un renvoi définitif. Contente ?

-Attends... Mycroft ? Comme Mycroft Holmes ? Le dirlo ? Demanda Kate.

-Comme _Mycroft Holmes mon crétin de frère_ surtout. Mais c'est la même personne donc _Mycroft Holmes le dirlo_ fonctionne tout aussi bien.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se retînt de pousser une acclamation de surprise.

-Je n'en savais rien !

-Tu es toujours aussi inattentive à ce qui t'entoure ? Nous avons le même nom de famille.

-Heu... (elle rosie de honte) je ne connaissait pas ton nom de famille jusqu'à maintenant...

Il roula des yeux d'exaspération et marmonna quelques trucs inintelligibles, bien qu'elle comprit quelques mots comme « stupide » et « imbécile ». Elle n'en fut pas vexée, on l'avait traitée de pire.

-Je vous ai vu prendre un taxi ensembles, il y a trois jours. Dit Irène, qui suivait la conversation depuis le début et semblait être la plus amusée de tous de l'attitude de l'asocial.

Kate rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait évitée les rumeurs sur son lieu d'habitation, si elle pouvait éviter celles comme quoi elle serait une « Marie couches toi là », c'était tout aussi bien.

-Elle habite pas très loin de Baker Street. Répondit simplement le bouclé.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil qu'elle aurait pu juger de complice s'il y avait la moindre connivence entre eux, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, de son avis tout du moins.

-Voilà. Il s'est proposé de me raccompagner puisqu'un taxi l'attendait...

Irène lui lança un regard en biais, avec une moue déçue.

-Rien à se mettre sous la dent niveau potin alors ?

-Rien. Répéta Sherlock, d'une ton froid et sans appel.

Le jeune femme n'ajouta rien mais fit tout de même un clin d'œil bourré de sous entendus à Kate qui rougit de plus belle, sans comprendre où Irène voulait en venir avec ce signe. Le brun continua de la fixer de longue seconde, comme s'il résolvait une énigme puis, détourna le regard.  
-Et maintenant il ne va plus parler pendant plusieurs heures. Éluda John en soupirant.

Cela se confirma : Il n'ouvrit plus la bouche de la journée et ne répondit pas au « à demain » que la blonde lui lança avant d'entrer dans le bus alors que lui claquait la porte de son taxi.

* * *

**Et voilà! ça vous a plu?**  
**Joker: Nan.**  
**Ta gueule toi. Allez everybody! Une p'tite review? Please? Por Favor?**


	3. Chapter 3

**TATALATAAAA! Nouveau chapitre direct dans ta face!  
Joker: Ok bah toi tu vas descendre d'un étage hein!  
Mais on-  
Joker: Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'étage dans cette maison! Tu vas descendre toi même d'un étage! A l'intérieur de toi ok?!  
Toi je vais éviter de te faire regarder Gad Elmaleh à l'avenir... Bon! Au risque d'en décevoir-  
Joker: Ou réjouir.  
-Certains, ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les autres.  
Joker: T'es en train de meubler là en faite?  
Ouais un peu. Mais assez de bla bla! On s'retrouve en fin de chapitre bande de gens! Ah et au faite! Il y a un acteur que j'aime beeauuucoup qui va se taper l'incruste dans ce chapitre (et pas que celui là...)!  
PS: Merci à ma chère Sophie alias PetitePearl, le/la guest et Emfaye's pour leurs reviews! ça fait plaisir :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Kate descendit tranquillement du bus, son sac sur l'épaule, ravie d'être arrivée chez elle avant la tombée de la nuit. Mais sa joie se fit emporter bien vite à la vue d'un taxi garé à quelques mètres de sa maison. Elle inspira un grand coup.  
« C'est un pure coïncidence... Juste une putain de coïncidence... » Se répétait elle en approchant, sachant pourtant pertinemment que non, ce n'était pas une simple erreur et que oui c'était bien le même taxi. Pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait jamais le moindre taxi ici. Les gens du quartier n'avaient pas de quoi payer le plus court des trajets et ceux qui en avaient les moyens ne vivaient pas là et évitaient ce coin le plus possible.

La jeune fille continua de marcher, trainant les pieds, et sentit sa gorge se serrer comme si on l'étranglait en apercevant la grande et mince silhouette devant sa porte. Elle lui passa devant sans un mot et poussa la porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Sa mère avait choisie le mauvais jour pour apprendre à fermer la porte d'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Finit elle par demander, à deux doigts de piquer une crise de nerfs.

-Confirmer ma théorie.

Katherine leva vers lui un regard chargé de haine et farfouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir une petite clé rouillée qu'elle entra dans la serrure.

-Dégages.

Il haussa un sourcil, formulant une question muette qu'elle comprit immédiatement au coup d'oeil qu'il lança à la porte.

-Non je ne t'invite pas à entrer ! T'en as vu assez pour aujourd'hui ! Va-t-en immédiatement où je te jure que ton frère va entendre parler du fait que tu suis les nouvelles élèves jusque chez elles !

-Comment aurais-je put te suivre en arrivant avant toi ?

Elle serra les dents si fort qu'on aurait pu les entendre grincer.

-Alors comment t'as deviné que j'habite ici Mister Je-Sais-Tout ?

Sherlock inspira profondément et encra ses pupilles de glaces dans celles océans de la blonde qui eut l'impression d'être plus en danger que si deux snippers étaient pointés vers elle.

-Tout d'abord tes vêtements, où plutôt ton pantalon d'uniforme, toujours boueux à l'arrière. Chose étrange puisqu'il n'a pas plus depuis une semaines et qu'il est neuf. J'ai fait un tour sur Brick Lane : Les rues sont impeccables et sèches.

-Alors quoi ? Un peu de boue sur mon uniforme te suffit à conclure que je vit dans un quartier aussi dégueulasse ?

-Non. Ça m'a permit de confirmer que tu m'avais mentit. L'endroit où tu vivais réellement devait être un coin suffisamment mal bétonné pour que les nids de poules aient gardés de l'eau croupie de plus d'une semaine. Car aux dernières nouvelles, rares sont les lycéens qui décident de faire un tour dans la Lande en portant encore leurs uniformes, puisque c'est seulement dans un coin aussi humide que l'on peut récolter autant de boue, même s'il n'a pas plu depuis plusieurs jours. Mais la Lande est bien trop éloignée d'ici et puis au vu des rumeurs qui circulent au sujet de sa radioactivité et son champ de mines d'après guerre, je pense que c'est le dernier endroit où tu aimerais te balader. Donc cette saleté ne pouvait venir que ton lieu d'habitation. Pourquoi dire que tu logeais dans un quartier moyen alors que ce n'est pas le cas ? Soyons honnêtes Katherine, si tu étais riche tu ne le cacherais pas. Enfin ton apparence et style masculin. J'ai supposé que tu aimais juste ce look au début, mais tu prends soin de toi comme le ferait n'importe quelle fille de ton âge à en juger par tes ongles correctement entretenus, le correcteur sous tes cernes et tes jambes épilés comme je l'ai remarqué au cours de sport ce matin. Tu caches tes formes pour une bonne raison et la voici : Il n'est pas simple d'être une gamine de quinze ans dans un quartier aussi mal fréquenté que Moore Street. Assez proche pour que tu viennes au lycée en bus, trop loin pour que tu rentres à pied. Simple choix par élimination.

Elle garda le silence pendant de longues secondes puis ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

-A demain Holmes. Grogna-t-elle en la lui claquant au nez.

La soirée n'aurait pas pu être plus mauvaise pour Kate. Sa mère avait vomit toute la nuit et la blonde avait passée la moitié de la sienne à lui tenir les cheveux alors qu'elle rendait son whisky dans un seau, insultant tous les dieux possibles et imaginables. Elle s'était levée du mauvais pied, avait prit une douche froide et était sortit sans prendre la peine de prendre de petit déjeuner ou de se sécher les cheveux. Et la surprise qu'elle eut dans le bus ne la mit pas de meilleure humeur. Alors qu'elle écoutait tranquillement _Walking In My Shoes _sur son vieux téléphone, assise au fond du bus, quelqu'un vint prendre la place à côté d'elle. N'y prêtant tout d'abord pas attention elle continua d'observer le paysage défiler au dehors mais se sentit observée par l'individu du siège voisin. Kate tourna la tête et retînt un cri de surprise et colère mélangées. Sherlock la fixait de l'air le plus neutre possible et ça ne manqua pas de la faire frissonner.

-Et tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu ne me suis pas là ? Il vient pas te chercher ton taxi perso ?

-Mycroft veut absolument que je m'excuse de mon attitude d'hier soir.

Elle ne se demanda même pas comment son frère était au courant.

-Tu es désolé ?

-Non.

-Alors aucun intérêt à ce que tu me présente une quelconque excuse. Marmonna la jeune fille en remettant ses écouteurs en place. Ça t'arracherait la gueule un simple « pardon » ?

-Je m'excuse.

-On ne s'excuse pas soit même. Tu devrais le savoir.

Elle croisa les bras et reporta son regard sur le paysage sans vraiment y prêter attention.

-Tu écoutes quoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement, changeant radicalement de sujet.

Elle allait répondre The Smiths mais remarqua que la chanson n'était plus la même.

-_J't'emmène au vent_. Répondit elle avec un accent français très approximatif.

Il lui piqua un écouteur.

-Tu comprends les paroles ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Oui. Si tu ne comprends pas les paroles pourquoi l'aimes tu ?

-On n'est pas obligé de comprendre pour apprécier. L'air est entraînant... La voix du chanteur aussi. Ça suffit à me plaire. … Elle parle de quoi cette chanson ?  
-D'amour éternel je crois. C'est stupide.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans un mot, l'un comprenant les paroles sans vraiment comprendre la chanson, l'autre en profitant simplement, marmonnant le refrain dans un mauvais français.

**OOO**

-Kate !

La concernée venait à peine de sortir de bus que déjà, Mélanie se ruait vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-J'fais un fête samedi ! Mes vieux sont pas là ! Et tu veux savoir la meilleure ? T'es invité ! Et toi aussi Sherlock ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant ce dernier sortir du transport en commun. Tiens il prend le bus lui maintenant ? Enfin peu importe ! Tu viendra hein ? Oh et puis de toutes façons je t'y oblige puisque toute la classe y est conviée !

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que déjà son amie l'entraînait dans le lycée, sous le regard profondément agacé du bouclé qui les suivit.

-On commence par quoi ?

-Histoire... Oh mon dieu ! Mais tu n'as encore jamais eu histoire avec nous ! Tu ne connais pas encore le prof le plus mignon du lycée !

-Par pitié... Souffla Sherlock.

-Sérieux ! Continua Mélanie. Je serais prête à plaquer John rien que pour un dîner aux chandelles avec un gars pareil !

-Hé ! Se plaignit John qui venait à peine de les rejoindre.

-Mais je plaisante Johnny ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime... N'empêche Mr Hiddleston est... Il est...

-C'est bon on a comprit ! S'énerva le blond, rouge de gêne.

La brune attrapa son petit ami par le bras et l'embrassa, se geste semblant être la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Sherlock, qui partit sans demander son reste. Elle ne le revit que quand elle atteignit la salle d'histoire, jugeant que le couple avait besoin de sa dose d'intimité quotidienne. Le brun était en train de discuter avec celui qui devait donc être leur professeur. Au moins Mélanie avait marquée un point : Il était vraiment mignon. À tomber même. Avec ses cheveux blond comme les blés et bouclés, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants de malice, sa barbe de trois jours et son sourire de gamin émerveillé.

-Vraiment Tom... Bientôt elle le violera au milieu du réfectoire sans que ça gêne personne... John est à sa botte ! Plus ça va, plus sa ressemblance avec un labrador se confirme !

-Ce n'était pas moi le labrador ? Plaisanta Mr Hiddleston.

-Non, toi tu es un golden-retriver. Répondit Sherlock, sa voix grave contrastant avec celle du professeur qui l'était beaucoup moins, à tel point qu'on pourrait se demander qui est vraiment l'adulte entre les deux.

Le professeur éclata de rire suite à cela. La jeune fille songea que, même si ce mec semblait être l'enseignant le plus cool du monde, c'était plutôt bizarre d'entendre un élève le tutoyer et, qui plus est, l'appeler par son prénom.

« M'enfin... ça a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça, Mr Hiddleston... Et si c'était un pédophile... ? … Naaaan... »

Sur ces étranges pensées, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et attendit que la sonnerie retentisse pour voir les autres arriver. L'asocial sortit avant, et sans savoir pourquoi, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, avant que Kate ne demande finalement :

-Et toi Sherlock ? T'écoutes quoi comme musique ?

* * *

**Voilà! Alors? Vous avez aimé ou pas? C'est con, c'est le plus court chapitre que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent mais j'en suis tarpin fière! **  
**Joker: Et voilà!**  
**Quoi voilà?**  
**Joker: Tu viens de griller que tu viens du sud!**  
**... Et merde j'ai dit "tarpin". Bon! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Oubliez pas de mettre une petite review si vous avez aimé ou pas :D See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOOOOO tout le monde!  
Joker: Ta gueule.  
C'est partit pour le chapitre 4!  
Anecdote du jour: J'ai revu la saison 3 de Sherlock avec M. et manqué de faire un malaise tellement le final est fantastique. M. n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle n'aime pas Sherlock/Benedict, mais je suis persuadée qu'au fond, elle l'adore!  
Merci encore à Sophie pour sa Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

« _T'écoutes quoi comme musique ?_ » C'était la question la plus simple, banale, bateau et idiote que n'importe quel ado aurait pu poser à n'importe qui. Pourtant ça avait réussit à créer comme un lien invisible entre les deux jeunes. Ils s'étaient installés côte à côte en cours d'histoire et avaient passés l'heure à écouter la musique de l'iPod de Sherlock, au grand damne de leur professeur qui ne leur fit rien remarquer cependant, se contentant de soupirer avec un léger sourire. Elle fut étonnée de retrouver beaucoup de ses groupes et morceaux favoris dans la playlist du garçon. Kate se sentait tellement bien, libérée à cette instant qu'elle remarqua à peine Mélanie et Irène qui les pointaient du doigt en gloussant doucement entre deux prises de notes. La sonnerie qui était d'habitude une délivrance pour les élèves fut comme une flèches qui vînt percer la bulle de douceur qui s'étaient formée autour de la blonde. Alors qu'elle et le bouclé s'apprêtaient à sortir, Mr Hiddleston les appela.

-On va prendre cher... Murmura Katherine.

Sherlock secoua la tête en signe de négation et s'approcha du bureau.

-Je vois que mon cours avait l'air de vous passionner au plus haut point tous les deux. Leur dit le professeur avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
-La croissance démographique et spatiale du Caire n'est pas le passage le plus intéressant du programme.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Dis moi... Katherine c'est ça ?

La concernée rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Heu... Oui ?

-J'ai vu sur ton ancien bulletin que tu avais des notes phénoménale en histoire géo. Seize de moyenne ce n'est pas rien !

Le regard en coin que lui lança son camarade l'angoissa d'avantage.

-C'est que... J'aime bien... Enfin... Un peu...

-Respires, tu vas tomber dans les pommes. Marmonna le brun.  
Elle suivit son conseil et se calma un peu, espérant de toutes ses forces que leur professeur n'allait pas les faire renvoyer du lycée ou quelque chose du genre. Ce bahut, c'était son dernier espoir d'avoir son bac.

-C'est bon pour cette fois les jeunes. Filez avant d'être en retard aux autres cours.

Kate le remercia d'un regard et sourit de soulagement, entraînant son compagnon hors de la salle avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient une heure de trou.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et remarqua qu'ils avaient encore un écouteur dans une oreille chacun. Il tira dessus les enroula pour les ranger dans sa poche, arrachant un petit cri agacé à la blonde. Ils finirent par se rendre au foyer où ils s'assirent sur un canapé, deux tasses de thé bouillant dans les mains. Au comptoir, la jeune fille remarqua Cannelle et Jim, la première en train de dessiner son ami et le second, mangeant une pomme, le regard dans le vague. Le regard de Sherlock se durcit mais il ne dit rien.

-... Ils sont partit où John et Mél' ?

-'Sans doute allés copuler dans les toilettes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait il parler de l'intimité de son meilleur ami sans être plus gêné que ça ?

« Ah oui... C'est Sherlock c'est vrai... » Sembla-t-elle se souvenir soudainement. « Monsieur je te déballe ta vie à la gueule en regardant si tes sourcils sont bien épilés ou non. »

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Jim ? Il n'est pas méchant...  
-Tu connais l'histoire -stupide- des âmes qui se séparent et se cherchent l'une l'autre désespérément ?

-Oui... Les âmes sœurs ?  
-Eh bien Moriarty et moi c'est pareil. Dans le mauvais sens.  
-Il y a un bon et un mauvais sens pour les âmes sœurs ?

-Dis toi simplement qu'on est la raison de la séparation de l'âme.

Elle médita sur cette réponse, à la fois farfelue et extrêmement bien pensée. Si deux âmes étaient séparées pour se retrouver par amour, pourquoi pas par haine ? Ça ne justifiait pas le faite qu'ils se haïssent... À moins que ce ne soit une rivalité naturelle entre eux. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

-Mycroft m'a demandé de ne rien dire à propos du lieu où tu vis. Dit il.  
« Décidément il a un don pour changer de sujet... »  
-Tu fera ce qu'il dit ?

-Pourquoi dirais-je au monde que tu vis a Moore Street ? Je n'aurais rien à en tirer.  
-Ah... C'est juste par intérêt ?

-Quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, visiblement surpris.  
Elle le regarda une seconde de plus et détourna les yeux en secouant la tête, murmurant un vague « non non rien... Oublies ça. ». Quelques minutes passèrent et Kate songea qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre de ces moments de silence qui terminaient toujours leurs conversations de manière extrêmement gênante. Alors qu'elle pensait ça, elle vit les longs doigts de Sherlock près de sa joue et recula par réflexe avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui tendait simplement un écouteur.

-Un problème ?

-Aucun ! Répondit elle, la mine renfrognée.

A nouveau, Katherine se laissa porter par la douce musique de vieux rock anglais, son regard finissant par s'égarer sur son camarade. Elle le détailla sans vraiment faire attention, ses yeux suivant le parcourt de ses pommettes saillantes, remontant jusqu'à son front, camouflé par un extraordinaire bazars de boucles brunes qui sur lui ne donnait pas une impression de négligence. Mais ce qui l'attirait- non, la captivait- le plus était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ses yeux. Rien qu'un regard suffisait à la faire se sentir complètement dénudée face à ce garçon, et dieu sait qu'elle se laissait pourtant rarement intimider de la sorte. Même avec le directeur elle se sentait plus à l'aise.

-Tu ira à la fête ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non. C'est stupide ce genre de trucs.  
-Même si j'y vais ?

-Ça fera juste de toi une personne banale et idiote. Claqua le bouclé d'une voix froide.  
-T'es pas très amusant comme gars...

Il lui lança un regard glacial qu'elle soutint, non sans frissonner.

-Plutôt être ennuyeux qu'abrutit.

À bout de nerfs, la blonde retira son écouteur avant de se lever, son sac sur le dos.

-Alors je vais éviter de te polluer plus longtemps avec ma stupidité. A plus Sherlock.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux et les garda fixés sur le mur d'en face. Elle soupira et sortit du foyer, espérant secrètement qu'il la rattrape et s'excuse comme le ferait n'importe quel adolescent de son âge, mais personne ne vînt.

**OOO**

Le vendredi se passa de la manière la plus banale du monde, la plupart des élèves étant excités de la fête qui approchait à grands pas. Qui plus est, l'absence de leur professeur de science leur permit de sortir bien plus tôt des cours. Kate en fut ravie. Pas pour pouvoir déambuler sur Piccadilly Circus avec d'autres nanas de sa classe, mais pour enfin pouvoir sortir Patch ailleurs que dans son quartier ! Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps depuis le début de la semaine et enfin, ça serait l'occasion.  
À peine rentrée chez elle, elle ne prit pas la peine de savoir comment allait sa mère, attrapa le chiot et la ficelle qui lui servait de laisse de fortune. Katherine glissa l'animal dans son sac et parvint à attraper le bus en sprintant un peu. Elle s'arrêta au terminus qui était à proximité d'un parc et posa Patch au sol qui commença à gambader en jappant joyeusement sur la moindre fleur. Étirant ses membres endoloris par la semaine qu'elle avait eut, la jeune fille laissa la brise fraîche du soir lui caresser les joues avant que son chien ne commence à tirer sur la ficelle, aboyant de plus belle.

-Chhht ! Calmes toi bon sang !

La laisse lui échappa des mains et elle se retrouva à courir après une boule de poil blanche qui la devançait d'une dizaine de mètres. Elle finit par trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long sur le gravier, s'égratignant les coudes et pestant de colère.

-Alors c'est lui ? Le chiot destructeur d'uniforme ?

Elle releva la tête et eut un petit cri de surprise en découvrant Sherlock.

-Oses me dire que tu ne me stalkes pas là ! C'est pas possible qu'on se croise partout enfin !

-Baker Street est à côté. Et puis je devais sortir Redbeard.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière les jambes du brun et vit un cocker en train de se faire poursuivre par le Jack Russel.

-Tu as un chien ?

-Non non, un chat.

-Arrêtes le sarcasme.

-Arrêtes les questions stupides alors.

-Ok ok... Toujours pas décider à venir à la fête de demain... ?

-Comme tu vois.

Kate soupira bruyamment en se relevant et époussetant ses vêtements avant de siffler Patch qui revînt en quatrième vitesse en compagnie du Cocker.

-Tu pourrais juste m'accompagner... Je compte pas rester longtemps...

Il haussa les épaules et caressa la tête de son chien qui lui lécha affectueusement la main. On aurait dit un gamin, ça avait quelque chose de mignon en soit.

-Je vois qu'il existe finalement quelqu'un qui te supporte en dehors de John.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil, mais eut un demi sourire en murmurant un « en effet » presque inaudible tout en s'accroupissant pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Redbeard et lui gratter énergiquement les oreilles avant qu'il ne lui bondisse dessus. Il était hilare. En une semaine, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire aux éclats. Et bien malgré elle, Kate se mit à rire aussi. Les autres élèves de la classe, en dehors de John, avaient ils eut l'occasion de le voir joyeux comme maintenant ? Elle en doutait et se sentait, en quelque sorte, fière d'être une des seules témoins ayant vu un Sherlock qui avait l'air d'avoir 16 ans, qui s'amusait comme tous les autres gosses de son âge. Ce moment fut malheureusement éphémère puisqu'il retrouva son sérieux quelques minutes après, mais elle se jura que la prochaine fois, elle filmerait ça.

-Mycroft veut que j'aille à la fête.

-Pour que tu es enfin une vie sociale ?

-Non. (il remit son manteau en place) Un élève a volé les sujets du bac ou plutôt... Les a pris en photo, laissant les photo dans le bureau du directeur. Mon frère à reçu un mail spécifiant que les dossiers pouvaient être balancés sur le net à tout moment. Il m'a donc chargé de trouver le coupable et détruire les copies.

-C'est pour ça que tu te rends là bas ? Tu penses que le fauteur de troubles est dans notre classe ?

-J'en suis sûre. Je sais même qui c'est. Je dois juste trouver un moyen de les récupérer. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi : Tu es mon alibi pour aller à cette fête.

- …. Jusque là je suis même si c'est extrêmement étrange comme histoire... Si tu connais le voleur, pourquoi ton frère ne s'en occupe-t-il pas ?

-S'il tente quoi que ce soit, les sujets seront publiés sur le net. Et Mycroft veut éviter le plus d'ennuis possibles avec le ministère de l'éducation.

-Ok... Ok ça s'tient... Et donc ? Celui à qui tu dois piquer les dossiers top secrets, c'est qui ?

Elle manqua de tomber à la renverse quand il lui donna la réponse, d'une voix froide et monocorde :

-Irène Adler.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Ouais je sais ça pleut de références à la série mais bon! C'est pas une fanfic pour rien xD  
J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous laisserez une ch'tite review mignonne pour me faire part de vos impressions! See you bande de gens!  
... Tiens...? Aucun commentaire de Joker?  
Joker: ... Miss Me?  
NOON! Pas cette phrase! Pas ça!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oulalaa! Je suis super à la bourre pour ce chapitre moi! J'en connait une qui va m'engueuler (oui toi Sophie)  
Bon! Déjà je tiens à vous remercier parce que j'ai eu plein de review et ça m'a fait très plaisir :D  
Je remercie encore et toujours PetitePearl pour ces loooongues review (j'aime les longues reviews xD), ainsi que Canelle-Black (eh oui Sherlock devient flippant! ... Mais il l'a toujours été non? C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime bien x3), merci aux deux anonymes Frog38 et Fan dont j'ai très apprécié les reviews et enfin merci à Nis Simpson (heureuse que les références t'aient plus :D T'inquiète on verra plus Moriarty dans les prochains chapitres ;) )  
Bref! Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre! Bonne lecture bande de gens!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

« _Tu viens toujours à la fête de ce soir ? Si oui, rejoins moi chez Irène ! Elle a envie de te faire un total relooking d'après ce que j'ai compris ! J'te transmet l'adresse !  
Bis' xoxo _»

Le sms venait de Mélanie, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Restait à savoir comment elle avait eu son numéro de téléphone mais ça, c'était le cadet de ses soucies. Si une des fille de sa classe avait obtenue son numéro avant même qu'elle ne le lui donne, elle n'aurait peut-être aucun mal à découvrir où elle habitait. Un frisson d'appréhension lui traversa l'échine. Non. Elle ne laissera pas cela se faire.

Pour éviter d'attirer des soupçons quelconques, elle se rendit chez Irène Adler en début d'après midi, à l'adresse que lui avait envoyée la brune. C'était un quartier bourgeois, très propre et parfaitement symétrique, autant entre les maisons que les lampadaires placés de part et d'autre de la rue. Elle se sentait réellement sale et laide dans un lieu pareil mais avança, mine de rien, vers l'habitation 207, ces chiffres étant inscrits en or (ou plaqués or) sur la porte peinte en noir. Kate tocqua timidement et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année en tenue de soubrette vînt lui ouvrir.

« Wow... Ils ont même des domestiques... La classe... » Se dit elle, pour elle même.

Apparemment prévenue de son arrivée, la femme l'emmena directement à l'étage et la fit entrer dans une grande pièce blanche avec une seule et unique fenêtre qui baignait la pièce d'une douce lumière. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'un lit deux places, une armoire et une magnifique coiffeuse qui composaient le mobilier de la chambre. Les deux amies sortirent d'une petite pièce que Katerine n'avait pas remarquée.

« Un véritable dressing... »

-Enfin tu arrives ! Se réjouit Mélanie. Il paraît que tu as même convaincu Sherlock de venir à la fête de ce soir ! Chapeau melon bas l'artiste !

Encore une fois, elle ignorait comment elle avait apprit que le bouclé venait également à la fête, mais se retînt de poser la question. Elle était bien trop gênée pour parler, le regard que lui lançait Irène n'y étant pas pour rien.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses ! S'exclama cette dernière. Nous avons quelques heures pour te transformer en femme !

La concernée fut légèrement vexée de la remarque. Certes, ce n'était pas la personne la plus féminine de ce monde (ça se saurait) mais de là à dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'une fille ! La blonde resta à nouveau muette, autant parce qu'elle se sentait blessée que mal à l'aise.

-Allez ! Enlèves moi cet immonde pantalon et ce sweat trop grand ! Renchérit Mélanie.

Elle s'exécuta, le rouge aux joues, alors que les deux autres retournaient dans le dressing en gloussant. Elle vit diverses vêtements atterrir sur le lit qui fut très vite recouvert de robe, short, jupe, t-shirt à paillettes ou dos nus.

« Jamais je ne pourrais porter des trucs pareil... C'est trop... Trop... »

Les paroles d'Irène lui revinrent en tête.

« Trop fille... »

Elle soupira intérieurement et s'assit sur le lit, cachant tant bien que mal sa peau dénudée. Bientôt, les deux amies revinrent avec encore deux trois hauts ou short qu'elles posèrent sur le lit.

-Je déclare cette séance de relooking ouverte !

Il n'y avait visiblement que Kate (qui était tout de même la principale concernée) qui ne semblait pas se prendre au jeu, et si elles le remarquèrent, leur engouement ne diminua pas, au contraire. D'ailleurs, une question la taraudait : Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix la faire ressembler à quelque chose de, si non sexy, au moins potable pour cette stupide fête d'adolescents ? Elle n'y trouvait pas de réponse et n'osa pas demander. Irène décréta que la blonde avait une silhouette en rectangle bien que sa poitrine soit plus généreuse qu'il n'y paraissait, elle élimina donc la moitié du tas de vêtements.

-Tu as les yeux clairs et des lèvres pulpeuses... On va se contenter de mascara et d'un rouge à lèvres... « Blood »... Susurra Irène.

« Les yeux ou la bouche ma chérie » Tracy le lui rappelait presque tous les jours, chose inutile puisque Kate ne se maquillait pas. Au moins, son amie et sa sœur avaient les mêmes références en matière de maquillage.

Alors que la grande brune s'affairait à donner une allure soignée à la tignasse blonde de Katherine, Mélanie continuait de trier les vêtements. Il finit par n'y avoir plus qu'une robe sur le lit. Rouge, à manches courtes, le haut était cintré et le bas plus évasif. Kate ne put retenir une moue désapprobatrice en découvrant le dos nu.

-Enlève ton soutient gorge et enfile ça !

-Ça va pas ?! Je vais pas me mettre à poil devant vous !

-Rooh ! Mais on est entre filles enfin !

-Tournez vous ou je ne me change pas...

Avec le même soupire elles lui firent dos et la blonde se changea en quatrième vitesse. Quand elles la découvrirent, elles restèrent de longue secondes silencieuses ce qui ne manqua pas de gêner la principale concernée qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et finit par déclarer en bégayant :

-Je savais que c'était parfaitement ridicule... Je vais me rhabiller et venir en jean/t-shirt à la fête et-

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Tu es superbe ! Alors là si Sherlock ne succombe pas c'est qu'il a vraiment de la merde dans les yeux !

-Attendez... Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire au milieu de la conversation celui là ?

-Bah quoi ? C'est bien avec lui que tu viens ce soir non ? Demanda Irène, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon dieu... Elles croient que c'est un rancard... Si Irène savait que la raison pour laquelle on vient ensemble ne concerne qu'elle... »

-C'est juste que... Que...

Rien à faire, elle ne trouvait pas la moindre excuse pour justifier le fait qu'ils y aillent tous les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir le bouclé mais la dernière de ses envies était de passer pour une idiote en mal d'amour. Et puis, qui dans cette ville, ce pays, cette planète tomberait amoureux du plus grand asocial que la Terre ai créée ?

-C'est bon respire ! On en parlera pas ! Promit Mélanie qui se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire.

« Trop de bonheur... » Pensa Kate, septique.

-Enfin bref ! Je veut que tu portes cette robe ce soir ! Et que tu te maquilles comme je te l'ai conseillé ! Est-ce clair ?

-Heu... Oui... ?

-Super ! Allez, rhabille toi ! J'imagine qu'il viendra te chercher chez toi ? Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

-NON ! Cria-t-elle.

Se rendant compte de l'agressivité avec laquelle elle avait répondu, elle se fit toute petite.

-Je veut dire... Non, merci... Et puis je dois passer faire une course avant de rentrer... On se voit ce soir ok ?

Avant que ses amies n'aient eu le temps de répondre elle quitta la maison (sans s'être changée), se retenant pour ne pas partir en courant. De toutes façons, avec les talons que Irène lui avait prêtée, elle se serait cassé une cheville avant d'avoir quitté la rue. Elle prit le bus et s'attira le regard salasse de quelques hommes plutôt louche. La jeune fille songea qu'emprunter une robe à Irène était une erreur fatale quand on vivait dans un quartier comme Moore Street. Elle fila dans sa chambre et après s'être débarrassée de ses vêtements, se glissa sous une douche glaciale.

-Calmes toi... Elles ne savent pas où tu habites... Elles ne sauront jamais... Murmura-t-elle en laissant l'eau froide s'abattre sur sa peau pâle.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle constata qu'elle avait reçu deux nouveaux messages de -ça ne la surprit pas tant que ça- Sherlock.

« Dépêche toi de te préparer. »

« Je passe te prendre en taxi dans cinq minutes. »

En sachant que le dernier message avait été reçu il y a trois minutes. En moins de deux minutes, Katherine se sécha les cheveux (et se félicita intérieurement de les avoir coupés si courts), alla piquer du mascara et du rouge à lèvres à sa sœur et se rhabilla en essayant plus ou moins de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tignasse blonde. À peine une seconde plus tard, on sonnait à la porte. Elle dévala les escaliers et ouvrit, complètement essoufflée, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le brun qui la détailla rapidement. Lui était simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire.

-T'es ponctuel dis moi... ! Lâcha-t-elle.

-Dépêches toi. Se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Ils montèrent dans le taxi arrêté juste devant sa maison et le garçon donna l'adresse au chauffeur.

-Alors ? Qu'as tu appris de nouveau avec Irène ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-... Pardon ?

-Tu étais chez elle cet après midi non ? Tu as bien apprit des choses ? Elle t'as carrément prêtée une robe -trop grande- et des chaussures -trop serrée-. Vous avez bien parlé non ?

-Attends... D'où t'es au courant que j'étais chez elle ?

-C'est moi qui ai donné ton numéro à Mélanie et lui ai conseillée que vous passiez l'après midi chez Irène.

-Tu as quoi ?! Mais t'es pas malade un peu ?! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu les ramènes chez moi et les présentes à ma mère pour qu'elles fassent salon de thé autour d'un Jack Daniels ?!

-Contentes toi de répondre...

-Non Sherlock ! Je ne vais pas répondre parce que je n'ai pas enquêté sur ton putain de vol ! C'était convenu qu'on règle ça pendant la fête et pas avant ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?!

-Tu ne vas pas piquer une crise de nerf pour une séance de relooking...

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème crétin ! Tu n'as pas à donner mon numéro de téléphone sans que je t'y autorise ! C'est personnel ! Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, c'est la première et dernière fois que je te rends service c'est clair ? La prochaine fois t'aura qu'à demander à John ! Il te connait mieux que moi et te supporte sans doute beaucoup mieux !

Elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers la vitre, les joues rouge de colère. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelques chose qu'elle interpréta comme un compliment sur la robe mais ne défronça pas les sourcils pour autant et ne lui répondit pas non plus. Arrivés à la fête, ils se séparèrent, l'une allant rejoindre Mélanie et Irène et l'autre retrouvant John. Kate commença à discuter avec les deux jeunes filles et remarqua -malgré elle- que la grande brune jetait constamment des coups d'œil à son portable qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main. Elle se rappela que Sherlock lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait prit en photo les sujets du bac. La blonde n'avait presque plus de doutes : Les photos étaient sur le téléphone. Mais comment pourrait elle le lui prendre sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Elle le surveillait comme une mère avec son enfant.

-Ooooh ! Du Macklemore ! Je suis obligée de vous larguer les filles ! C'est une danse incontournable pour moi ! Roucoula Mélanie en courant rejoindre John pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse au grand damne du bouclé.

Irène les regarda faire quelques secondes puis se leva et demanda :

-Tu m'accompagne aux toilettes ?

Kate se leva en guise de réponse et elles montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait la salle de bain que la propriétaire des lieu avait visiblement interdit au publique de part l'immense feuille « défense d'entrer » scotchée à la porte. Cela ne sembla pas gêner la brune qui entra et entraîna Katherine à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte à double tour.

« Merde... Elle aurait comprit que je cherche à lui dérober son téléphone... ? »

Son pouls s'accéléra et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas de ça qu'Irène lui parla, bien au contraire :

-Je ne comprenait pas au début... Qu'il te regarde et s'intéresse à toi. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une fille banale et sans histoire mais... Lui non...

Elle sentit ses lèvre contre la peau de son cou et frissonna. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire au juste... ?

-Il ne parle pas des femmes d'habitude... Il ne les regarde même pas... Mais toi... Tu es peut-être ce qu'il fallait à Sherlock tout compte fait...

Kate sursauta et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, Irène l'embrassa. Sa surprise fut si grande qu'elle arrêta de respirer et, inconsciemment ou non elle ne savait même plus, glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste et attrapa le BlackBerry de la brune qui se détacha de ses lèvres avec un sourire gourmand, comme lorsqu'un enfant vole un bonbon quand ses parents ne sont pas là. Elle cacha le téléphone dans son dos et s'écarta lentement de la porte, laissant la Femme passer. La blonde mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et finit par rejoindre les autres au salon. Cherchant Sherlock des yeux, elle finit par repérer Cannelle et Jim assit sur un canapé, lui jouant avec les cheveux de la métisse et elle empilant des dragibus sur une table basse. Elle s'approcha et les salua joyeusement, camouflant tant bien que mal la gêne qu'elle ressentait.

-Vous avez pas l'air de vous éclater...

-Pas vraiment. Avoua Cannelle.

-Toi en revanche... Sourit le brun en désignant sa bouche d'un geste circulaire. Ça a l'air de plutôt bien aller.

Elle s'essuya précipitamment les lèvres avec une serviette qui traînait sur la table, rougissant de honte.

-Vous... Vous n'auriez pas vu Sherlock... ?

-Tu dois le débarbouiller aussi c'est ça ?

-Que je le... Non ! Non ce n'est pas lui que j'ai embrassé enfin ! Bon, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

-Il est partit, y a dix minutes.

À cette annonce, une colère noire commença à gronder au plus profond d'elle même. Elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler et détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit John et Mélanie en train de se disputer, mais peu lui importait, à vrai dire : elle s'en foutait. Sans un mot de plus, Kate quitta la maison et constata qu'il n'y avait plus de taxi pour l'attendre. Il était bien partit sans elle.

-Ce salaud... CE SALAUD ! Cria-t-elle en donnant un grand coup de pied dans un vase qui tomba et se brisa, répandant fleurs et terre sur le gazon impeccable.

Il était tard, il n'y avait pas un bus et elle n'avait rien pour payer un taxi. Visiblement condamnée à marcher, elle troqua ses talons contre une vieille paire de baskets boueuses qu'elle avait prit soin de mettre dans son sac. Elle n'arriva chez elle que deux heures plus tard. Toujours fulminante de rage, elle entra et claqua la porte provoquant le gémissement douloureux de sa mère qu'elle venait de réveiller. Mais là encore, elle s'en foutait et couru jusqu'à sa chambre où enfin, elle laissa libre court à ses émotion et se mit à hurler, pleurer, frapper les murs et les meubles. Patch sursauta et se mit à japper sur sa maîtresse qui finit par retomber sur son lit, épuisée. Le chiot lui lécha la joue et se blottit contre elle alors que les pleurs de la jeune fille s'estompaient peu à peu.  
-Va te faire foutre Sherlock... Murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**Alors? Vous avez aimé? Tiens... Mais où est passé Joker? On l'a pas entendu aujourd'hui...  
Joker: Tu m'avais ligoté dans la cave salope!  
Ah oui tiens... C'est vrai! Hésitez pas à laisser une review si le chapitre vous a plu ou non! Je préviens quand même: Cette fic ne va pas virer Yuri à cause du baiser échangé entre Kate et Irène! On la connaît notre Woman! C'est le genre provoc'! Attendez vous cependant à deux nouveaux couples... :3  
Bisous!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Bon... Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ce retard immense et impardonnable .  
Joker: C'pas comme si tu nous avais manqué non plus...  
J'avais mes raisons... (à commencer par un mauvais bulletin *kof kof*). Mais voilà! Le chapitre 6 est là! Pas le meilleur je vous l'accorde mais... C'est mon chapitre-transition!  
D'ailleurs, Hors Sujet: Vous ai-je dis que je suis dans une classe cinéma? Non? Bah maintenant vous savez. Je devrais bientôt publier les quelques films que mon groupe et moi avons fait...! Je vous donnerais le lien de la chaîne YouTube si vous voulez :D**

**PetitePearl: Aaaah! Sophie! Ma très chère Sophie! Que ferais-je sans toi et tes magnifique pavés de review que j'apprécie tant? T'inquiète pas pour "ce salaud" de Sherlock! Kate va bien lui régler son compte non mais!**

**Maurore: Aaahaaah! Kate va-t-elle ignorer Sherlock? C'est là tout le suspens! Sera-t-elle assez forte pour faire la tête à notre parfaite tête brune? Merci pour ta review :D**

**Nis Simpson: Eh bien décidément personne s'y attendait à se baiser (c'était fait pour en même temps fufufufu~)! Je te remercie de ta review et t'assure qu'on ne va pas tarder à connaitre la raison de "Pourquoi Sherlock est il aussi casse couille avec c'te pauvre Kate?" :D**

**Rimerak: Sache que ta review me fait énormément plaisir :D (ouais j'aime les longues review) En revanche j'arrive pas à avoir le lien de la vidée (si c'est une vidéo?) :/ Essais de mettre des étoiles (*) au milieu du lien peut être :) ... Bon pour la rapidité de sortie de ce chapitre j'ai pas vraiment puis suivre ton conseil fort avisé et je m'en excuse platement... m(é.è)m**

**Azertya: Ma chère Emma! Je suis ravie (que dis-je ravie! Je suis folle de joie) que tu sois venue lire ma fic! Mais ça tu le sais puisque je te l'ai dit au théâtre :D D'ailleurs je ne vais pas tarder à rattraper mon retard sur ta fic! Et je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait apprécier un fandom que tu ne connais pas :D Bis'!**

**Mahaut-Ninn: Eh bien ma chère tu es servie! Voici la suite! :D**

**Pandouraa: Yeepeee! Une nouvelle lectrice! Bien heureuse que ma fic t'ai plus même si elle ne te tentais pas! Voici un chapitre 6 tout chaud sortit du four!**

**Bonne Lecture~ **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

« 2ème étage, appartement 21B, Baker Street. »

Kate se trouvait juste devant. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et, à peine le soleil était il levé, elle s'était rendu chez Sherlock. Autant pour lui rendre le foutu téléphone d'Irène que pour régler ses comptes. Sa colère était encore brulante et elle ne comptait pas lui pardonner si facilement. Inspirant longuement, elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant non pas le bouclé mais son frère, ce dernier essayant en vain de nouer sa cravate correctement.

-M'sieur Holmes... Le salua-t-elle, gardant les sourcils haussés de stupéfaction.

Le directeur du lycée Conan Doyle vivait dont toujours chez ses parents ? A moins qu'il ne soit le tuteur légal de Sherlock... Par respect envers l'adulte qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Katherine préféra opter pour la seconde option.

-Miss Winston ! Quel plaisir de vous avoir chez nous. Entrez donc.

Il lui fit un sourire poli qu'elle lui rendit volontiers. Malgré ses airs de renard fourbe et son attitude plus qu'hypocrite, elle l'aimait bien ce grand bonhomme bien habillé.

-Mon frère ne m'a pas annoncé qu'il attendait de la visite aujourd'hui.

-Oh... Il a dût oublier... ça m'étonnerais pas venant de lui. Répondit elle, rancunière.

Mycroft Holmes haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas de question. Kate devina que son frère et lui partageait le même don de « je regarde le pli de la jambe droite de ton pantalon et devine que tu as eu une aventure la nuit dernière ». Certes, le nom était long, mais John, Mélanie et elle avait trouvés que ça correspondait plutôt bien à Sherlock et Mycroft également.

-J'allais à une réunion. Ça m'arrange plutôt bien que vous soyez ici, je n'avais pas envie de faire se déplacer miss Hudson pour garder Sherlock.

-Il n'est pas assez grand pour rester seul deux heures... ?

-Oh si vous saviez toutes les bêtises qu'il est capable de faire en moins de temps que cela.

« J'en doute pas à vrai dire... » Songea-t-elle.

L'homme quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant la jeune fille dans le salon. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes avant de finalement s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en cuir un peu défoncé. Que devait elle faire au juste ? Attendre que Sherlock sorte par hasard de sa chambre ou parcourir toutes les pièces de la maison dans l'espoir de tomber sur sa chambre du premier coup ? Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à cela, elle entendit une musique venant d'une des portes. Une guitare acoustique. Le bouclé serait donc un mélomane... ? Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le doux air de _Michelle_ des Beatles. Kate se leva, rejoignit la chambre d'où venait la mélodie et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle avait devinée juste : Il était assit aux pieds de son lit, jouant de la guitare. Partout autour de lui trônait une dizaine d'instruments de toutes sortes : Guitare électrique, violon, un clavier et même une batterie. En l'entendant entrer, il plaqua sa main sur la corde, coupant net la chanson.

-Je ne t'attendais pas. Dit il, sans penser à lui dire « bonjour » ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'un temps soit peu polit.

-Je sais. Répondit la blonde, froidement.

Elle claqua la porte et se planta en face lui, attendant qu'il daigne se mettre debout. Ce qu'il finit par faire au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes avec un soupire las.

-Dis le si je t'embête surtout. Claqua-t-elle.

-Tu m'embêtes. Que veux tu ?

Elle dut se retenir de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Vraiment. Son seul désir à l'instant présent était de lui casser le nez en frappant sa tête contre un mur et ensuite lui briser sa foutue guitare sur le dos.

-Je venais te donner le téléphone d'Irène.

Elle le lui tendit et il le récupéra sans un mot.

- Autre chose ? Demanda finalement Sherlock.

Elle le dévisagea, sentant son cœur se serrer et ses yeux piquer à l'approche de larmes de colère qui menaçaient de couler.

-Ouais. Ouais j'ai autre chose à te dire Holmes. Va te faire foutre. Tu m'as comprise ? Va. Te. Faire. Foutre. Tu m'as prise pour quoi à m'emmener à cette soirée débile pour que je récupère ce portable pour TOI et qu'ensuite tu me lâches pour rentrer chez toi sans rien me dire ? J'ai dût retourner seule chez moi, dans la nuit, à cause de toi Sherlock. Il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi, personne n'aurait rien sût. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que chez moi personne ne m'attend. Je croyais que tu le savais. Que tu avais compris. Mais visiblement non. Je vais te dire une chose : Tu n'es qu'un trou du cul égoïste et sans la moindre considération pour autrui. Tu t'en fous de moi ? Parfait. Je t'ignorais également. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'adresse la parole demain. Adieu Holmes.

Suite à cette tirade lors de laquelle elle avait versée des larmes sans s'en rendre compte elle quitta l'appartement sans se retourner. Ses mains tremblaient encore lorsqu'elle fut dehors. Les gouttes salées qui coulaient de ses joues s'écrasèrent sur son sweat sans qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe.  
Oui, Sherlock pouvait aller se faire voir. Peu importe qu'il soit incompris, asocial, sociopathe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Peut être la considèrerait il comme ses idiots de Donovan et Anderson, peu lui importait. Kate n'estimait pas qu'il mérite son pardon avant de s'être excusé sincèrement de son attitude. Mais elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ces choses là. En y réfléchissant et en se répétant les paroles qu'elle lui avait lancé, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été méchante et peut être un peu trop directe. Mais il le méritait. Pas vrai... ?

OOO

Le lendemain se passa comme elle l'avait souhaitée. Elle ne parla pas à Sherlock et il ne vînt pas l'aborder. Ça lui pinça légèrement le cœur mais elle n'en fit rien remarquer. Mélanie et John était bel et bien fâchés l'un contre l'autre aux vues des regards glacials qu'ils s'envoyaient sans cesse. La brune lui apprit que c'était à cause du retour d'une certaine Mary, qui avait passé près d'uun an en Allemagne pour un échange scolaire. John et elle étaient apparemment sortit ensemble quelques mois avant son départ. Elles s'étaient installées à l'une des table du foyer pour la pause déjeuner, chacune s'étant payé une tasse de café histoire de digérer la nourriture immonde de la cafétéria.

-Je suis sûre qu'il l'aime toujours ! Répétait Mélanie, les dents serrées, mordant férocement sa touillette en plastique.

Au fond, Kate comprenait son amie : ce devait être difficile de voir approcher les retrouvailles de son petit ami et son ex qu'il avait quitté à cause d'une simple relation à distance.

-Et maintenant qu'elle est là, il y a de forte chance qu'il me largue ! Mais je ne lui laisserais pas cette chance là ! Je le quitterais avant !

-Attends un peu au moins... Tenta de la raisonner la blonde. Rien ne dit qu'il voudra se remettre avec elle...

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as pas entendu parler d'elle samedi soir ! « Oh et Mary rentre » par ci ! « Mon dieu, j'ai tant hâte de la revoir » par là ! Et puis je m'en fiche ! Tant mieux si on se sépare.

La colère. Excellent moyen de ne pas avoir l'air triste ou contrariée. Ce qui était dit n'était finalement que le contraire de ce que ressentait la jeune femme à ce moment là.

-Changeons de sujet. T'es en froid avec Sherlock j'ai vu ?

-Ça avait jamais été très chaud entre nous...

-Tu rigoles ? C'est tellement rare qu'il éprouve le moindre attachement pour un autre être humain que lui même que j'ai cru plusieurs jours que tu étais une envoyée du ciel ! John et toi êtes les seuls à avoir le... **_Pouvoir _**de le décoincer !

La remarque les firent doucement rire.

-M'est avis que ça devrait plus trop durer votre embrouille ! Dit la brune en lui jetant un regard à la dérobée.

-Hm... ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Elle désigna quelque chose derrière la blonde d'un coup de menton.

-Il te fixe depuis bien cinq minutes. Et même s'il a plus l'air de vouloir te tuer et t'enterrer dans un coin du bahut entre deux cours plutôt que de te glisser de doux mots doux près du feu, il t'observe. Suspect n'est-il pas ?

A vrai dire, la blonde n'avait pas besoin que son amie lui fasse remarquer que le bouclé la regardait. Elle sentait ses yeux dans son dos qui la transperçait comme des pics à glaces. Peut-être envisageait il vraiment de l'assassiner et planquer son cadavre quelque part dans le lycée, histoire d'ajouter du piment à la vie des étudiants ! Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille (même si elle ne regrettait pas une parole), elle pouvait accepter le fait qu'il se sente légèrement insulté et soit en colère contre elle.

-Tu as raison. C'est complètement suspect. Répondit Kate avec un léger sourire.

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 6! Certes pas le meilleur mais j'en avais besoin pour que la suite soit correct!  
Désolée si je vous ai un peu déçu ce coup ci, promit je me rattrape sur les prochains chapitres!  
Bisous bande de patates douces!  
**


End file.
